


Mind Game

by fyrbyrd



Series: The Sexploits of Yazoo [11]
Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: Yazoo's nightmare returns.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Yazoo (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: The Sexploits of Yazoo [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023739
Kudos: 6





	Mind Game

Yazoo opened his eyes to see a pair of boots, and they weren’t Vincent’s boots, they were made of leather. He raised his eyes and fell back as he realized who it was standing above him.

“Hello Pretty. Guess you’re wondering why I’m here?” said Sephiroth.

Yazoo looked around the glittering white forest wondering where Vincent was. “You can’t be real I must be dreaming again.”

Sephiroth smirked, “Are you?”

“I fell asleep beside…”

“Your lover Vincent after some wild sex? Maybe that was the dream and this is the reality.”

Yazoo was naked and still on the ground.

Sephiroth knelt down to him and laid a hand over his lower belly concentrating, “New life again, this one is mine.”

“No, it can’t be, it’s Vincent’s,” Yazoo slapped the hand away and scrambled back a little, but Sephiroth followed him covering him with his larger body.

“Are you so sure, Pretty. I pounded your ass good, didn’t I? You wanted me bad and I let you have it, my wanton little bitch in heat you were. You squealed and cried for me as I filled you over and over. Filled you with my seed. And here you lay, ready for me again.”

“No, no. I don’t want you, go away. My baby is Vincent’s.”

Sephiroth grabbed him by the chin and held him so he looked him straight in the eye, ”The other one was his, this one is mine, just wait until it’s born, then you will see.”

Yazoo wrestled free of the hand, “No, it can’t be. You’re dead, you were just a dream.”

“Like I was a dream to Kadaj?” He ran his hand down Yazoo’s chest and belly stopping just above his cock, “Do I feel like a dream?” He loomed over Yazoo and advanced, pushing him to lay flat on the ground as the other’s face came down on him, placing his mouth over Yazoo’s and not relenting until Yazoo opened up to him and his tongue pushed inside forcibly. Yazoo raised his arms trying to push him off, but Sephiroth was bigger and heavier and he was flat on the ground with things sticking into his back.

Finally Sephiroth pulled back once Yazoo gave up fighting him, “Giving up, Pretty?”

“Never, but the ground is hard and spiky, and its making my back hurt.”

“Oh then I can remedy that,” Sephiroth said as he knelt they put his arms under Yazoo and lifted him easily. Yazoo was too surprised to react at first, but once he was in the air, he squirmed and tried to get out of the man’s arms.

Sephiroth however, quickly spun him and he wound up over the man’s shoulder and he ass was slapped to stop him from fighting any further. That had an effect, the large hand stinging Yazoo’s naked backside. “There’ll be more of that if you continue to annoy me, Pretty. A good spanking might teach you better manners.”

Yazoo continued to fight, and received the promised punishment, enough to make him stop squirming because the hands were stinging his ass and it was really feeling heated and sore. Sephiroth smirked once he had stilled him and continued on his way. They wound up at the clone’s former base in the Forgotten City. Finding the place where they bedded down, he tossed Yazoo onto one of the beds on his back.

He began to slip off his coat, Yazoo wanted to get up and run, but there was no where to run to as the tall man standing over him could easily push him back down. And he knew there was no escaping this, Sephiroth would take what he wanted, and right now it appeared that he wanted him. Sighing in defeat Yazoo lay there and watched, at least the man was gorgeous, and whether or not it was a dream or not, he was about to get laid, again.

Sephiroth stared down at him as his clothing fell in a heap on the floor, he had kicked off his boots before reaching for his pants, slowly unzipping, lowering it with Yazoo’s eyes following, He was bare beneath as before. Yazoo licked his lips, it must be a family trait then, he’d only taken to briefs upon working for Shinra, and then not all the time. His eyes were soon rewarded when the large cock peered out from the gap, and then Sephiroth let them fall.

“Oh you want some of this now do you?” he smirked again as he placed his hands on his hips stepping out of his pants and kicking them away. “Suck it.”

Yazoo could not resist the temptation before him and eagerly moved forward to take the head into his mouth and proceed to pleasure it. Sephiroth looked down at his bobbing head. The boy had a talented mouth, but that was not where he wanted to cum. He pulled himself from Yazoo, watching as he blinked up at him in confusion.

“You’re good, Pretty. But my seed is to go inside you, fill you; I want to remind you of who really owns you. You won’t be getting away from me Pretty. Not ever. Turn around, I’m gonna fuck you from behind hard enough you’ll taste me anyway.”

Yazoo sighed and did as he was told. Sephiroth did nothing to prepare him, and apart from his own saliva, there was nothing to ease the force of his forward thrust after merely parting his cheeks for access. Yazoo grunted with the associated pain, but he was given little chance to relax as the bigger man set a hard pace right from the beginning. He found it hard to lock his elbows so that he could carry the force of the thrusts, Sephiroth balls slapping against his own. He was gripped hard on the hips to hold him in place, and they were both groaning loudly. Yazoo’s initial pain giving way to pleasure and he found himself pushing back onto the cock burying itself into him over and over, occasionally hitting his prostate and driving a whine from him as he saw white from the pleasure of it. Sephiroth sure had stamina to continue the hard pace for so long. Yazoo looked back to see the man with his head thrown back, groaning into the air, his eyes closed. There was no doubt that he was enjoying himself. All of his attention was on the act of thrusting hard into Yazoo for his own pleasure, not for Yazoo’s. Still the younger did not seem to mind at the moment, he was getting enough of his own from the man. As he did from any man that fucked him, though some were better than others, and after Vincent, Yazoo liked to be fucked by this man. Dream or not.

Sephiroth was speeding up; Yazoo could feel the sweat dripping from himself, as each few seconds of fast fucking was punctuated by a particularly hard thrust, and then back again. In himself he could feel his cock bumping up against his stomach and he felt himself getting closer to cumming. Which he did when Sephiroth’s next hard thrust hit his prostate again and drove him screaming over the edge, his seed streaming out beneath him. He arched his back up as far As Sephiroth’s hold would allow, clenching the hard thick cock tightly. Sephiroth groaned, but continued to thrust in and out of him slower, but harder, until he almost pulled all the way out, then slammed back in grunting out his own release so hard Yazoo choked out a cry.

Sephiroth moved his hands around Yazoo’s waist and lifted him as he crawled under him on his knees to seat him on his upper thighs, still buried inside the smaller man. He nuzzled at his neck, stopping to suck on the flesh and leave another mark on the pale skin, his mark. A hand lazily reaching up to pull and pinch on the nipples there, leaving the neck his mouth licked at an ear.

“You’re mine, Pretty. Mine forever.” He thrust up into him again, “This is where my cock belongs. The others are only keeping you ready for me. But when the time is right, I will come for you and I will take what is mine and no one else will ever touch you again.”

He began to thrust up slowly as he held Yazoo, nipping, licking and sucking at him, pinching, flicking and pulling at nipples, rubbing at the flat stomach and down to cup his balls and fist the cock, as he continued to move slowly up and down, their bodies moving together. Yazoo didn’t know where to put his hands but wound up putting them on Sephiroth’s legs to hold on to as the man slow thrusting into him. There were too many sensations everywhere this time, whereas before there had been very little except for in his ass. He was mewling now; his eyes were closed as he enjoyed the sensations. Again he could feel the build up inside with the stroking of his cock, that soon he came over the hand. Seconds later he felt Sephiroth come again, if not so hard as before, feeling it leak from his ass. The man bit down hard on the juncture of his neck and shoulder and he cried out.

“I’ll leave it at that, Pretty. Just remember my words…”

Yazoo woke up with a cry, startling Vincent, but he reached for his lover, taking him by the shoulders, and forcing him to look him in the eyes. “Sweetness, are you all right? What’s were you dreaming about?”

“I…I…Sephiroth… He was trying to make me believe…believe the baby is his.”

“You know that can’t be true, it was just another dream,” he pulled the young man into his arms on his lap. “There is no way he could have fathered your child.”

“But he said to wait until it’s born, then I’d see.”

Vincent lifted his chin so their eyes could meet, “A ghost cannot father a child on you.”

Yazoo said nothing, he was not sure what to believe right then, he lowered his face and snuggled closer A while later, Vincent moved, “We’d best get dressed, Sweetness. I’m sure they’ll all be wondering where you are, and I’d rather Tseng has no reason to come after you.”

Yazoo nodded and got to his feet; he dressed unhurriedly, and then allowed himself to be taken into Vincent’s arms as they left their tryst behind.

The end for now…


End file.
